miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Sep 2017
01:54:06 CHAT TangerineQueen: Hi! 01:54:06 CHAT TangerineQueen: Hi 01:54:06 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:55:03 QUIT TangerineQueen has left the Ladyblog 02:24:10 CHAT TangerineQueen: Hi! 02:24:10 CHAT TangerineQueen: Hi 02:24:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:59:18 CHAT Whydontwefan: anyone here 03:00:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:24:18 CHAT Whydontwefan: hello 03:24:18 CHAT Whydontwefan: anyone here 03:24:41 JOIN Guldenboy has joined the Ladyblog 03:26:47 QUIT Guldenboy has left the Ladyblog 03:54:24 CHAT Whydontwefan: hello 03:54:24 CHAT Whydontwefan: anyone here 03:54:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:47:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:17:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:08:36 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hi 22:08:37 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:09:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi 22:12:31 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hello 22:25:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: How are you? 22:28:12 CHAT DogTheWendy: I'm good. What about you? 22:31:50 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: good. 22:31:59 CHAT DogTheWendy: good 22:32:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: good 22:32:06 CHAT DogTheWendy: fine 22:32:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: fine 22:32:24 CHAT DogTheWendy: the sunny reference 22:32:31 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I thought it was sonny? 22:32:43 CHAT DogTheWendy: mandella affect confirmed 22:33:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: in brazil and south america, it's sunny but not in the english version. 22:33:23 CHAT DogTheWendy: weird. 22:34:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: ikr? 22:35:06 CHAT DogTheWendy: yup 22:35:51 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 22:36:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello! 22:36:09 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hi 22:36:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi, LadyBodies 22:36:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What are you guys doing? 22:37:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: nothing 22:37:51 CHAT DogTheWendy: The whole day has been crap. 22:38:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: same 22:38:19 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That must suck for both of you and not in the good way. :( 22:38:28 CHAT DogTheWendy: (lenny) 22:38:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: :P 22:38:55 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You just made my day a whole lot better LBod 22:39:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Glad to hear. 22:39:33 CHAT DogTheWendy: 3 moths till season 2. 22:39:38 CHAT DogTheWendy: *months 22:40:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I have a theory. What if Nathaniel is the Miraculous holder? 22:40:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yeah. He could be the firefly miraculous holder that use nonchucks. 22:41:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's a good one 22:41:11 CHAT DogTheWendy: That was confirmed? 22:41:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Thomas kinda implied it is. 22:41:29 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah 22:41:35 CHAT DogTheWendy: cool. 22:41:50 CHAT DogTheWendy: Do you guys think Manon could get the Rat Miraculous? 22:42:15 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That was my other theory. It would really fit her. 22:43:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That squeaky voice of hers exists for a reason. Coincidence? I think NOT! 22:43:29 CHAT DogTheWendy: Or those teeth of hers. 22:43:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Manon would look so cute in it. I wish there was a rat icon. 22:44:10 CHAT DogTheWendy: (rat) 22:44:13 CHAT DogTheWendy: fudge 22:44:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Why is the Rabbit missing in the Kwami concept art? 22:44:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I know. Maybe, they might add it later? 22:45:03 CHAT DogTheWendy: I think they forgot to draw it. 22:45:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: well they better draw fast 22:45:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Who do you think will get it? 22:45:35 CHAT DogTheWendy: idk 22:46:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's a hard one. Who's rabbit personality? 22:46:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It could be Rose (rose) 22:46:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: cool. 22:47:28 CHAT DogTheWendy: Shes too perky 22:47:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's a possibility :) 22:48:35 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I expected her to get the Bee Miraculous. 22:49:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: So did I at first but after a while, I stopped thinking that. Chloe's going to get it. 22:50:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: The rabbit's gotta be a surprise for the fandom 22:50:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Symbolic rabbit meanings deal primarily with abundance, comfort, and vulnerability. Traditionally, rabbits are associated with fertility, sentiment, desire, and procreation. Rabbit meanings are also closely linked to the seasons, the changes of Mother Earth, and specifically Springtime. 22:51:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Rose is filled with desire, does that mean anything? (lol) 22:51:39 CHAT DogTheWendy: Good combination. 22:52:33 CHAT DogTheWendy: I've gotta bounce now byw 22:52:41 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Bye, Wendy. 22:52:47 QUIT DogTheWendy has left the Ladyblog 22:52:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Bye, sweetie. 22:52:57 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Dang I missed them 22:53:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There's always another time. ;) 22:54:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I hope so. 22:56:42 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: There's theories that the whole class are going to end up getting a miraculous. That's too problematic 22:57:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't like that. The whole class against one akumatized villain doesn't seem realistic. 22:59:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: That's what I thought. The whole class "I've gotta go" "me too", "me three" imagine the whole class asking to go to tuo bathroom yet bustier won't suspect a thing. 22:59:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *the 23:00:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I can see that happening. We're already going to see 5 people asking to go at the same time never mind the whole class. (lol) 23:00:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: so ridiculous but so true. 23:00:48 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 23:00:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 23:01:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: and look at that, two people online 23:01:37 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hello, sweetie. 23:01:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: none of then Sophie :P 23:01:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Wendy was here a while ago but she left. 23:02:08 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 23:02:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: the dog lady? 23:02:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Looks like Casey left too. 23:02:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 23:03:10 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 23:03:44 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:03:55 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: sorry, just an issue. 23:04:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It's weird not seeing Sophie here. 23:04:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 23:05:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: though, he might be on and might have crashed :P 23:05:33 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But why is the bot here then? Doesn't he control it? 23:05:52 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:06:02 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Welcome back 23:06:02 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah and if he as Bot Noir pinged then we can tell him he is offline :P 23:06:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: wifi dropped. 23:06:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: oh 23:06:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: don't worry sweetie 23:06:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: I'm not a cookie? (cookie) 23:07:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: :P 23:07:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Wish Tansy and Princess was here. 23:08:11 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: same. :( 23:10:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: (nathaniel) CHAT there is your sweetie :D 23:11:24 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: daaaw 23:11:36 JOIN DoctoBaliisticSquad has joined the Ladyblog 23:11:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi. 23:12:01 CHAT DoctoBaliisticSquad: Doesn't it annoy you that season 2 was delayed so many times already? 23:12:01 CBOT Bot Noir: DoctoBaliisticSquad, please don't swear! 23:12:01 KICK DoctoBaliisticSquad has been kicked by Bot Noir. 23:12:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Lol 23:13:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: so that is working :P 23:13:13 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 23:13:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: the automatic kick? 23:13:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 23:14:14 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: unless Sophie really is there 23:14:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: It kicked that user straight away after it swore. 23:14:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: yeah 23:15:03 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 23:15:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: internet issues again 23:15:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: WB 23:15:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: So what's up? 23:15:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Cat Noir looks so sexy in the pic you showed me Lbod 23:16:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes. :) 23:16:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But what about Nath? 23:17:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: He's so a cutie. 23:18:00 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: yes (nath) 23:18:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: fail.... 23:18:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (nathaniel) 23:18:53 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:28:02 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Tansy is on. 23:28:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yup, she warned two users to stop wearing. 23:29:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Alexiel Lucifenia? 23:29:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hmm? 23:30:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Aren't you going to do your usual thing ans go summon her? 23:30:13 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: *d 23:34:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She might be busy 23:43:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: yeah 23:52:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: looks like mari is on too 2016 04 23